The present invention relates generally to composite storage tanks and more particularly to a composite storage tank for use in a solar heat system utilizing water to store its collected heat.
There are most likely a number of different types of storage tanks presently being used in solar heat systems, especially systems utilizing water to store collected heat. Most of these tanks, if not all, are located above ground and, hence, do not have the advantages of below-ground insulation. One typical storage tank of this type, commonly referred to as a multi-piece tank, is constructed with exposed seams. While this particular type of tank may be more economical to construct than for example a seamless tank, any economic savings may and quite often is realized at the expense of structural integrity and leak resistance, as well as thermal insulation.
As will be seen hereinafter, the storage tank of the present invention is one which is especially suitable for use with and, in an actual working embodiment, is used in a solar heat system. As will also be seen, this tank is uncomplicated in design and relatively inexpensive to construct and yet it is structurally sound, leak-resistant and provides excellent thermal insulation. Moreover, this tank can be located under ground thereby taking advantage of below-ground insulation and, in a preferred embodiment, it is seamless, both internally and externally.